narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Garnet
The Garnet Gemstone, one of nine that fit into the altar at Illac Rennin, was gifted to Kayenta Moenkopi by Kaltrix, leader of one of Wind Country's Bedouin Tribes. The event occurred after the warriors defeated a band of thieves who raided Suna in order to steal and ancient artifact known as the God's Mask. In the company of Sharrakar, she discovered it fit into a recess in the altar. This activated the 13 sentinel statues that stand in niches all about the round chamber of the Altar Room to pour light from their eyes onto the stone altar in the center of the chamber. Power lines ignited with light all along the intricate tracings of the altar and the chamber. It was discovered that the stone had the power to cleanse chakra and heal chakra pathways in the body of whomever would lay upon the altar to receive the treatment. As yet all the abilities of this stone, in conjunction with the altar, are as yet unknown. For the permutations of 9 slots and 9 gem combinations exceeds the millions. Most recently the gemstone was used in conjunction with others at the altar to heal the citizens of Iwagakure from the implantation and of kikaichū implanted in their brains by Mushizō. Spiritual and Psychic Properties Garnet is mostly associated with not only the Root chakra, but that of the heart. Perhaps this accounts for its demonstrated ability in cleansing chakra and healing the chakra pathways. Known as a protective energy stone, garnet is said to lend its protection toward travel, from evil, wounds, as well as nightmares. It is used in the release of bad karma, and in that sense, gives one protection in life. It is often used in work involving the realization or manifestation of one's dreams to bring about success, abundance, and prosperity. It confers an energetic energy that is conducive to the acquisition of building self-confidence, creativity, and inspiration. In this manner, the path of ones life can be made clear. As it is also the perfect tool for memory retrieval, and that of past life regression, it is a most powerful stone in opening the potential locked within one's mind and soul. Mental and Emotional Properties This stone confers great emotional strength and healing in such areas as: honesty, commitment, hope, and faith. It is said to relieve one from depression and quite beneficial in the healing process after trauma and crisis. Relieving one from the sense of victimization, strength and courage are the true blessings upon the user. In addition to its uses in dealing with abandonment issues, it provides one with the ability to see the self as they are rather than through the barriers of fear that have been erected over the years. In this manner it helps a person break down the old habits of self-sabotage empowering them with their true strengths. The gem's earthy qualities give benefits to one to enjoy physical pleasures so that they can once again enjoy sexuality, sensuality, and intimacy with a sense of balance and well being. It goes without saying that in this sense it is also a stone of love and passion. Discouraging unorganized thoughts and confusion, it is often used for gentle healing to one's spirit as well as enhancing intuition. Physical Conditions Properties